Gajevy's First Time
by AJ0425
Summary: I'm a big fan of fairy tail and I'm obsessed with the different ships. I have no type of life right now and decided to write a Gajevy story inspired by a really good Nalu story I read on here. I'm open to suggestions on the next story, feedbacks are always good. Enjoy!


**Gajevy's First Time**

It was after their wedding reception Gajeel and Levy were so excited about the honeymoon that Gajeel forgot about his motion sickness until the limo started to move. Levy tried to comfort him the whole drive to the airport where a plane is waiting for them, courtesy of Makarov. They get out of the limo and Gajeel sees the plane and starts to walk the other way, Levy follows him "Come on Gajeel, it won't be that bad. It's just like an hour, it'll go by so fast you won't even notice." Levy is not about to let a plane ruin her honeymoon, she walks over to Gajeel and whispers something in his ear causing him to blush "Really?" he ask but she didn't answer and started walking towards the plane then turns "You'll have to come along to find out." She said then got on the plane.

LEVY'S P.O.V.

As I was getting on the plane, I could see him following me but I pretended not to notice. "My motion sickness is gone." He tells me, which caused me to laugh. "We're not moving yet, silly." I said, playfully slap his arm. I look around the plane then at Gajeel, our eyes met "What you looking at, shrimp?" he asked, making me blush "I didn't know it was a crime to look at my handsome chubby." I said pinching his cheeks even though I know he hates it, he mumbles something before telling me to get away from him. The flight attendant showed up and gives some instructions but I was too busy daydreaming to hear what she said. I took out a book and started to read peacefully til the plane took flight and Gajeel got sick again. I don't know if it was the book I was reading but something came over me and I did the first thing I could think of.

GAJEEL'S P.O.V.

The plane started took flight and I wish I hadn't let shrimp convince me into getting in that death trap but I was thinking with my other head. I'm gonna give that old geezer a taste of my iron if I make it back from this honeymoon. I felt the seat recline and she straddled me, I looked to see her beautiful hazel eyes looking back at me, and that smile, the smile that keeps me up at night, the smile that kills me sweetly. I couldn't help but smile back then I realized what's going on "W-what are you doing, shorty?" I said nervous as hell and freaking out a little. Levy had this mischievous look on her face. That's a side of her she only allows me to see "Making your motion sickness go away." She said, sweetly while working on my belt. Oh god. Oh no. I'm in trouble "Levy, please." I know if she starts we're not leaving this plane. She leans in closer "It's Levy, now? We haven't even started, yet" she said, trying to access my zipper without looking. She sucks on my earlobe then gently tucks on the closest stud on that ear with her teeth before making her way between my legs, she looks at my erection then at her boobs and looks more than a little disappointed. I sit up, pick her up and sit her on my lap.

LEVY'S P.O.V.

That is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me, I thought as I looked at my chest. Having really small boobs didn't bother be till now, I wanted to do something nice and maybe sexy for Gajeel but my boobs are too small. I've never been more embarrassed. He picked me up, sits me on his lap and I look down too embarrassed to look at him. He lifts my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes "What is it, Mrs. Redfox?" He asked, caressing my face with his free hand. I don't think I've ever blushed that hard " I wanted to… but… I…" I just couldn't get the words out. He laughs "Was there sentence somewhere?" he cut it out even he saw the look on my face "oh c'mon, shrimp!" I started to cry of embarrassment "My boobs are too small." I said, leaning my head on his chest. He cups them with his hands causing me to gasp "Don't feel that small, let me take a look." He said, gesturing for me to undress. I undid the top half, letting it fell around my waist just in case something were to happen and we had to get out quickly.

GAJEEL'S P.O.V.

I know I wouldn't have to do much work to get her out of that dress considering how handsome I am. The dress just fell to her waist and I was in heaven. I wanted to touch her boobs and by the look on her face I could tell she wanted me to touch them too. I took her boobs in my hands and gently squeeze them. I showered her with kisses from her head to her bellybutton then kissed back up to her boobs. One in my mouth the other in my hand, I've never wanted to bring someone so much pleasure. It's easy with Levy, she's very responsive and everything I do seem to rock her world. Her moans were so cute and sexy as hell, I don't think I can get any harder. In the heat of the moment my hand traveled between her legs and she wasn't lying about not wearing panties earlier. All of a sudden, Levy jumped off me and started fixing her clothes "The flight attendant is coming." She said, fixing her clothes, I couldn't help but laugh at her. she looked so embarrassed and suspicious "Remind me to never rob a bank with you." I said, earning a playful smack. I heard the flight attendant coming before she came out the little side door. I just didn't wanna stop.

LEVY'S P.O.V.

It wasn't long till we reached out destination, on our way out the flight attendant call Gajeel "Sir, excuse me, sir." we turn around facing her "What now!" he shouts at her. She trembles, terrified and all she could do was point at his pants. We both look down, his pants was unzipped "oh, shit!" he turns around embarrassed. I thanked the lady and tried drag Gajeel into the car taking us to our final destination. He ran out the car, dragging me into the lobby with him. After we checked in, he did the same to our door and carried me in to room. He dropped me on the bed causing me to almost bounce off, we laughed and before I knew it, he was on top of me "Iron dragon's roar!" I shouted, pushing him off. He didn't move an inch and just laughed "Very funny, shrimp." He said and starts kissing and nibbling on my neck. Things got heated really quickly, I started to undress him and there was a knock on the frigging door. He walked to the door shirtless and upset "Now of all time someone wants to interrupt" then comes back with a duffle bag and a small luggage "no one is gonna be bothering us for a while." that got me a little worried knowing how Gajeel can get.

GAJEEL'S P.O.V.

She looked through her bag then her jaw dropped "I'm going to kill Virgo!" she said, getting up. I laughed, she looks so cute throwing a fit "When did you get so violent, shorty?" I asked, between laughs. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me "I think you're rubbing off on me" then grabbed my butt, which caught me by surprise. I carried her over to the bed and kissed the hell out of her "Wait, babe. I have a surprise for you" she said, ending the kiss and completely killing me. She goes back to her bag, takes something out then goes the bathroom "You've been in there forever now!" I shouted, impatiently. "Just…wait… one second" she said, obviously struggling with something. I decided to give her a little surprise myself. I took of my clothes, put on a robe, dammed the lights and wait for her on the bed. A little while later, I heard the bathroom door "Close your eyes, babe" she said, poking her head out to make sure my eyes are closed. I put my hands over my eyes, peaking through my fingers, gihihi "They are closed, come out already" I said, impatient but I cant help but be a little excited. After being with Levy for a little over a year, I've learned that she's not as innocent as others think she is. Whenever we have make out sessions behind book shields or in the middle of a quest, she started it. We haven't gone all the way because she's always scared we're gonna get caught or something, I don't push her to do something she doesn't want to, but if the girl wants to give me brain at a library who am I to stop her, right? I can hear her walk closer "You can look now" she said, shyly standing by the bathroom door. She's wearing this sexy white two-piece lace lingerie barely covering anything with matching cat ears and tail, I could've sworn I died and went to heaven. She takes a few steps closer and I met her the rest of the way "Surprise!" she said, trying not to look me in the eyes "Do you like it?" she asked, finally looking up at me. She's killing me "You look so fucking hot" I told her, without another word I took her to bed. I went to the door and put the "DO NOT DISTRUB" sign on the doorknob then went back to bed.

LEVY'S P.O.V.

He just looked at me "something wrong?" I asked, nervously. He shakes his head "everything is just perfect" leans in and kisses me. Oh god, the man can kiss. We shared a very passionate kiss then he moved to my neck and it was over for me. After he got to my toes, he made his way up to my breast. He takes one into his mouth, licking and sucking through the really thin fabric while he's hand worked on the other one and I can feel myself so wet already. He put the other one in his mouth, moved his hand south, circling my clit "Oh, Gajeel" I can feel every little thing he does to me. He kissed, licked and sucked his way down between my legs and took my panties off. He spread my legs and I was embarrassed at how wet I already was. He spread my lips "God, Levy." before feasting on me. He licked and sucked me before pushing a finger inside me, a finger turned to two and my mind went completely blank. His fingers moved faster and his mouth was full with my breast. I'm gripping the sheets, pushing my pussy against his fingers while calling out his name. He removed his fingers and I moaned in protest "Don't worry, shrimp. We're not leaving this room tonight." Then his tongue was inside me "Gajeel, please" I squirmed, pushing my pussy against his mouth. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and swirls his tongue around my clit while he works his magic fingers in my pussy "Fuck, yes right there" I shuddered "Fuck me, please" gripping on the sheet and heels digging into the mattress.

GAJEEL'S P.O.V.

I was trying to take it slow but Levy is making that really hard for me right. I kissed and nibbled up my way up to her lips, kissed her deeply and I heard her moan. I take my fingers out, press them against her lips and watched her suck them. I've never seen anything hotter than Levy sucking her juice off my fingers " I have a surprise for you too" I tell her then take the robe off and her eyes grew wide. She took my dick in her hands and starts pumping. My hips jerked as she pumped then she took my throbbing cock in her wet and warm mouth, I bit my lip and growled. She put her hands on my butt and pushed my cock farther down her throat then took the soaked flesh out of her mouth. She looked up at me and licked her lips seductively giving my dick a few stroking before pulling it back in "Fuck, Lev" she cupped my balls in her hands then made her way down with her lips and I felt the room spinning "Have mercy, Lev" she licked and sucked my balls, moaning and I couldn't take it anymore.

LEVY'S P.O.V.

He laid me down, ran his hands up my legs and found my core. He slipped a finger in to make sure I was ready. He gave his cock a few strokes then he rubbed his tip against my entrance "Please fuck me" I begged. He buried himself inside me with one hard thrust and I think I passed out for a second or two, he waited for me to adjust before pulling out almost all the way then slamming back deep inside "You're so fucking tight, Lev" he said, sounding in deep pain. Soon the room was filled with the sound of his hard cock pounding my dripping flesh and me calling out his name. He put me on all four and plunged deep in my pussy then he reached around my waist and circled my clit. I've never experienced an orgasm like that, fluid gushed out and ran down my legs. His thrust got faster and deeper then he flipped me on my side, licked and sucked on my wet pussy before fucking me on my side, holding my leg towards my chest. He lay down and I straddled him, I rode him to orgasm. I bounced up and down his rod, he thrust up and meets me then I rode him hard till I came. I rest my head on his chest while he moved my hips up and down his soaked cock. I got off him, got on all four and wiggle my butt in the air, ready for him. He placed his hands on my hips, pinning me down before thrusting deep inside me. I gasped and writhe calling out his name, his cock felt so good rubbing against my wet walls. My body stiffened when I felt his finger in my ass, he fucked me faster and harder. Another orgasm rolled in and my walls clenched around his cock. He thrust in and out of me rapidly before shooting his warm seeds inside me, coating my walls. He pulled out and his sticky jizz came oozing out, he quickly flipped me over and strokes himself, aiming at my face till he was emptied out. I scooped what I can see with my finger then sucked it clean then spread my legs and scoop some more out and suck off my fingers as he watch at awe.

 _FEW WEEKS LATER_

GAJEEL'S P.O.V.

For the three weeks we were on our honeymoon, we ate, read some books Levy brought with her and had lots of sex. Like 90% of the time we stayed in the room just doing our thing. I like to read now but the guild doesn't need to know that. When we got back, they kept asking questions. I ignored most and gave them mean looks till they went away. I knew Levy is going to tell her friends everything anyways. Only person I actually told anything was Juvia, she's like a sister to me. We went on a quest together when I came back and caught up on something. Elfman kept asking if we did anything manly while Natsu and Gray fought over who gets to talk to me next.

LEVY'S P.O.V.

Lucy and I were looking at some lingerie at a store in a neighboring town "What's the occasion?" she ask. And I looked at her with a big smile on my face " Tonight, I'm going to tell Gajeel that I'm pregnant." I told her and she sat down. She didn't seem every happy to hear the news "What is it, Lucy?" I said, concerned. She nervously played with her nails "I'm happy for you, Lev. " she said, then looked down "I'm pregnant too." She added and caught me by surprise "For him?" I asked and she slowly nodded. Lucy and Nastu had been secretly dating for over six months and I'm the only one she told. I gave her a few words of comfort and wisdom before I went looking for Jet and Dory who I was supposed to be on a quest with. Later that night, we stayed up celebrating an addition to the family.

 _THE END_


End file.
